Changing History
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Due to a new curse in Storybrooke, Emma is sent to the Enchanted Forest, pregnant and desperate to find her way back home to her wife and daughter. Finding herself in the clutches of the Evil Queen, will the regal woman show her mercy or destroy the lives of all around her, including her own future happiness? AU
1. Chapter 1

_There will be a lot of twists to this story! It does not run with any storylines and before you ask there will be a Henry somewhere :p he might even be in this chapter as a silent character..._

 **Chapter 1**

Landing with a thud, luckily having braced herself for the impact, her arms stretched out to protect one of the most precious beings in existence currently growing inside of her, Emma gasps sharply as she feels the solid ground beneath her. Slowly pushing up against the gravelled dirt, she rises to her feet carefully while cradling her stomach, a wave of fear taking over as she notices her new surroundings.

Definitely not Storybrooke.

Managing to find her feet after the initial shock has worn off, the young blonde begins to walk to find an open spot and hopefully figure out where the hell she was. She was trying not to panic as stress right now would not be good for her or the baby but the sudden two thoughts of her wife and child at home wondering of her whereabouts was making her heart break. Emma knew she needed to find out where she was and then figure out a way home. Surely the majority of realms had magic beans right?

Shaking her head to rid of any growing tears, she takes a deep breath and turns into sheriff mode as she sees a clearing up ahead which leads to a path. Giving her tummy a gentle rub to reassure the tot growing inside, Emma bites her lip concerned at what she may find. "It's okay kiddo..we'll be home soon" mentally kicking herself at her words, knowing that she was more trying to reassure herself, the blonde heads towards the path which is clear of tree tops but still holds the sound of birds singing in the distance so you know for a fact that you are still within a forest.

Treading carefully onto the path, Emma looks in both directions for any signs of life which could help her. Sighing in defeat, she turns on her heel, wrapping her loose grey cardigan which she thanks her lucky stars that her wife lent her and insisted on her wearing before beginning her trek. Hugging at her arms, the blonde sniffles slightly at the scent of the other woman whom she misses so much at the moment in time. Pausing in her step, Emma moves back at hearing the sound of hurried steps and a clanking of metal. Frowning as the sound draws close, she realises it was not footsteps that she could hear but the sharp noise of hooves meeting dirt. Watching as a array of black horses come into view, she gulps at the realisation of where she is and who these horses belonged to. Looking wide eyed as they swiftly race past her, Emma turns away in fear of seeing a carriage, cringing when a horse could be heard stopping beside her.

"What are you doing along the Queen's road?"

Lifting her head at hearing a rather soft and distinct accent, the blonde raises an eyebrow at the armour clad knight sat upon his horse and towering above her.

"I..I was lost. Are you one of the Queen's Knights?"

Surprised at such a question, the man nods slowly. "A knight is one of my titles yes, but I mainly take pride in being her majesty's loyal huntsman" tugging at his reigns as his horse becomes restless, the knight watches the woman warily, curious as to her attire. "You are not from around here are you?"

Feeling cautious, Emma hugs at her arms again, insuring that her cardigan is kept closed to protect her bump. "No I'm not but I don't intend on staying. Do you know where I could find any help?"

"Why are you out here alone?" Ignoring her question, the man reaches down into his satchel to retrieve his water bottle.

"I lost my way and my family are not..here, so if you could just help me find-"

Sensing how guarded she is over the mention of family, the knight swigs from his bottle then puts it away before holding his hand out towards her. "I'll take you to the castle, figure out a plan there.."

"Oh I don't think-"

"You're not disobeying a Queen's knight are you?" Raising an eyebrow with a stern expression, the man waits for a response.

Taking a deep breath, Emma swallows hard. "No sir" accepting the hand, she climbs up behind the knight and holds on tight as the horse starts on his journey once again.

Now she knew she was in trouble. She could not refuse a knight having been told many stories before of their authority within the forest but she also dreaded meeting the reigning monarch, knowing that this queen would be less than sympathetic to her situation.

After all, she was known for being Evil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the castle, the darkened, suffocating walls giving off an unwelcome vibe, Emma waits as the huntsman she know knew was called Graham spoke to a guard.

"You know what her majesty will want you to do"

Trailing her eyes towards the two men at the admission, the blonde frowns as she attempts to hear further.

"I know. She appears to have no family or that they are not here, so she said"

"Exactly Graham. She wouldn't be missed. Do what needs to be done"

Eyes widening in fear, Emma backs up towards the door. "You know, I should really get going, thank you for your help but I think I've got it from here"

Signalling for the large front doors to be closed by the doorman, the guard scoffs. "Unfortunately, you're not going anywhere. If word got around that a girl was within the castle and left, the Queen would have our heads"

Watching the huntsman stalk up to her, the blonde gives a shaky breath. "Please..I don't want any trouble..I just want to get home" glancing down towards her hand, to channel her magic like her wife had taught her, Emma's eyes widen more at the lack of magic.

"Nice try. Her majesty put a block on all magic within her grounds. We cannot have anyone trying to assassinate her now can we?"

Lifting her head towards the guard as the huntsman grabs her arms and holds them behind her back, the blonde tries to fight back with a struggle as she guided, pushed, towards a set of stairs leading beneath the castle.

"I wouldn't fight me, you wouldn't win. It's you're own fault being at the wrong place at the wrong time. What did you expect? The Queen shows no mercy no matter who you are" Graham explains as he leads her towards the empty cell and shoving her in.

Instinctively holding her stomach at her arms being released, Emma turns back as the cell door slams shut with a loud bang. "What is going to happen to me?"

"What happens to all prisoners who end up down here"

"Which is?" Clasping at an iron bar, the blonde stares at the man who is locking the padlock tight.

"Let's just say they don't usually see the light of the day again"

Gripping the bars, Emma shakes her head abruptly. "But she can't! It would ruin everything! History would..." Accepting defeat at watching the huntsman ignore her for the second time and walk away, the young woman slides down to the dusty ground and leans against the stone wall. Hastily wiping at her face, she slips her hand into her back pocket and pulls a crumple piece of paper out. Opening it up, she bites on her trembling lip as she looks towards the worn out photo which she loves dearly, taking in her wife's beautiful face stood beside her and their daughters infectious smile as she sat upon her lap. Inhaling deeply to prevent a sob, Emma places her spare hand on her bump. "I'm sorry kiddo. I won't stop trying, I promise I won't. You'll get to meet them one day but for now you're stuck with me and I can love you for the the both of us and your sister"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Receiving word of a new prisoner and the reasons why they were placed within her dungeons, the Queen heads down the steps and through the dark and damp corridor, her dress trailing along behind her as if she were walking an aisle to be married. Coming to a stop near the cell, the regal woman lifts her head and composes herself in an intimidating manner as she does for all prisoners. Clasping her hands together, she smirks at what is to come. The begging for life and fear. The tears of those wishing they were anywhere but here and the torture of wondering when they would-

"We were so blessed by your sister and then when we found out about you, it was as if she had sent you to us. That she knew how much love we had to give and was willing to share it with another sibling. I am so grateful for the both of you. Especially now because I don't know what I'd do without you here with me. The same for your mother, having your sister there has got to at least help a little while wondering where we are.."

Moving into the shadow, the Queen drops her smirk and raises an eyebrow intrigued. Did the prisoner have a child with her?

"If..if..we can't get out of this. I'm sorry..I'm.." Hearing her own voice break, Emma rubs her tummy soothingly. Who was she trying to kid? Her mother's hope speeches was not going to work this time. There was no escaping this without ruining history one way or another. "I'm so sorry that I've failed you..we really do love you. I just hope your mother can forgive me, but what can I do? If I tell everything, there's a chance it would all change for the worse, or if I don't say anything, at least she'll have good memories of us right? And your sister to keep her going..that won't change"

Deciding to find out what is going on, her majesty steps out in front of the cell door. "Who are you talking-" trailing her eyes down to the blondes bump clearly on show as her cardigan had fallen open when she sat down, the Queen stops. Remaining quiet, the brunette woman ponders over what to do next as a wave of guilt takes over her. Yes she has killed before and never once showed remorse for any of her prisoners, but she had never in her time as Queen killed a prisoner who was with child, or a child for that matter. Watching the blonde rise to her feet slowly, the reigning monarch clears her throat as she comes to her senses and reaches for the padlock to release the door.

"Follow me.."

Meeting her eyes, Emma frowns confused and scared as she then walks out of the cell and follows on behind the silent Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all your responses so far! A lot more of the story is to come!_

 **Chapter 2**

Following the Queen silently up the stairs, leading away from the dungeons, the scared blonde pauses with a frown as the regal woman continues her journey down the corridor and towards the main staircase.

Sensing the young woman no longer behind her, the intimidating brunette stops in her tracks and peers over her shoulder to meet green, confused eyes. "Why have you stopped? I told you to follow me. Do not disobey me dear, it won't be pretty"

"I..I'm not..I just..." Staring across towards the back doorway, Emma bites her lip as she holds her bump protectively. "Isn't your..isn't the..execution block..out in the yard?"

"Yes it is, but we are not going there" the queen responds in a serious tone. "I do not intend for your head to be on my block, I am taking you to a more comfortable room.."

"But-" seeing the woman glare in her direction, clearly irritated, the blondes eyes quickly bolt to the ground as she begins to follow her once again.

Reaching a somewhat isolated chamber in the west wing, the Queen unlocks the door and pushes it open forcefully. "Here. This is where you'll be staying, for the foreseeable future at least"

"I don't understand..." Moving into the room, Emma stands beside the open door. "I thought I was to be kept as a prisoner and now you're giving me a bedroom?"

Shrugging, the brunette then places her hand upon her hip. "Not that I have to explain myself to you but I simply have my reasons. Just be thankful you're still breathing"

Nodding at the sharp tone while trying not to compare the regal woman to the one person she misses so much, the young blonde begins to take the room in and walk towards the open balcony. "..thank you.." Peering over her shoulder, Emma smiles slightly at the likeness due to the Queen's kind act and gaze to which the brunette quickly turns her head away at being caught. "For not killing me.."

Clearing her throat awkwardly, the Queen drops her intimidating pose. "..you're..welcome.." Making her way back through the door, she stops briefly with her hand on the handle. "I have work to attend to. If you request anything, ask my guard who will be stood at your door"

Blinking out of her stare, noticing more and more similarities, especially at how awkward the woman feels at becoming embarrassed before trying to hide away from the situation, Emma bites her lip. "Why am I being treated differently? To the others I mean.."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette looks back and lowers her eyes towards the blondes protruding stomach before confessing. "I have not nor do I ever intend on killing or even hurting a child"

"Oh..well that's- wait, so once I have the baby I'm dead?"

Letting slip a chuckle at Emma's sudden wide and curious eyes, the Queen shakes her head. "Hopefully you won't be here that long. Do you not have a family that you need to get home to or did I not hear correctly?"

"I do!" Realising that she might actually have a chance of getting back, Emma looks hopeful. "You're going to let me go?"

"No dear" turning back to the corridor at such statement, not wanting to appear weak, the brunette answers truthfully. "I'm going to help you"

Watching the door close behind the Queen, Emma sinks down onto the soft, welcoming bed and gives her stomach a gentle rub. "See kiddo, she was never really evil.." Feeling a strong kick, the blonde smiles at her answer. Her baby, their baby, definately knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down anxiously in front of her mirror, the Queen stops midway as the glass lights up and a face appears. Staring at the trapped genie unimpressed, she gestures with her hands outstretched. "Well? What information do you have for me? What did you find out?"

"Nothing your majesty. There is no one searching for the woman"

Sighing in frustration, the brunette reaches for her goblet and gulps a mouthful of wine before slamming the brass base against her vanity. "What about her secret? What is she hiding?"

Bowing his head, the genie braces himself. "Again, nothing your majesty. I cannot find any information on her or her family"

"She must exist! Otherwise she wouldn't be here!" Beginning to pace again, the Queen tries to figure out her next course of action. "I heard her. She was talking to the child and she said that if she told everything it would be ruined. I need to know what that is, she could be a danger to all of us!"

Frowning, the genie lifts his head. "If you believe her to be a threat, why place in her a chamber?"

Growling under her breath, the regal woman waves her hand, forcing the mirror to darken. No one questions the Queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling the door to the chamber open slowly, Emma peers out into the corridor to see if there was any way she could wonder around. She had been told about the castle by her mother and the stories of her growing up beside her father, the King. The blonde wanted to go and search for a way home and she knew of a room that might help. According to her mother, when the Queen came to live with them, when she started to learn her magic, she sealed off a room as her own so she could practice with no distractions. Only problem was that a young, curious, Snow White did in fact find said room and ruined everything once again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Turning her head towards the voice, Emma sighs at seeing the huntsman. "Oh it's you.." Raising an eyebrow, she steps into the corridor more boldly before scoffing. "Thanks for your help by the way..you know back there when you sent me to the dungeon. Great hospitality"

Confessing with a hint of guilt, Graham scratches his neck. "I was merely doing as I was told. If I didn't, it would have been my head on that block"

"So you would rather send a woman and child instead? Very heroic"

"I'm sorry. Truly I am, but you don't know what her majesty is like.."

Biting her lip, Emma clears her throat before muttering. "Oh I know her more than you think.."

Hearing the small statement, the huntsman leans against the wall intrigued. "Is that so?"

"It's a very long and complicated story" wanting to change the subject, the blonde looks down the corridor again. "Anyway I can go for a walk? The little ones foot has been pressed into my back for the past half an hour and I need a stretch"

"You may, with a guard.."

Rolling her eyes, Emma shrugs. "Fine. Although I don't get why. So what if I leave? The Queen has made it known I am not a prisoner so why can I not just go?"

Deciding to be honest, Graham pushes himself up off the wall. "She thinks you could be a threat.."

Eyes widening, the blonde drops her mouth open. "To her? That is..I mean..there's no way I'd..."

"Apparently she overheard you talking to the child. Something about a secret that could ruin everything"

"So what if I have? Everyone has secrets, it doesn't mean I'm out to hurt anyone. Especially her. I couldn't"

Noticing a change in her emotion, the huntsman presses further. "There are a lot of people in this land who would be quite happy to see the demise of our Queen but you are clearly not one of them. Question is, why do you care for her majesty so much?"

"All I'm going to say is that we have a history, a history to which she wouldn't remember. That is all" rubbing her bump agitated, Emma sighs again. "Can I go now?"

"Fine.." Moving to step beside her, Graham walks alongside the blonde in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you been here before?"

Hearing the huntsman pipe up after a good ten minutes of peace and quiet, Emma continues on her mission. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to know you're way around this castle awfully well" the huntsman admits.

"I've been told stories. Besides its not that hard to figure out. All castles are pretty much the same. A wing here, a wing there, a dungeon, hidden vault. All the same"

Looking ahead to where the blonde is leading them, Graham stops. "Wait. We cannot go any further..maybe it's time to go back to your chamber"

"Why can't we go further?" Pretending to play dumb, Emma chuckles. "Is this where the Queen keeps her hidden vault?"

"Erm..no. Let's just head back"

"But-"

"If I were you dear, I'd listen very carefully to what my huntsman is telling you" appearing in purple smoke before the pair, the Queen places her hands on her hips with a scold. "Do you know how rude it is to look around a persons castle without their permission?"

"Do you know that it's against the law to hold someone prisoner without a valid reason?" Emma remarks, stepping up to test the regal woman. "I am doing what anyone here would given the chance. Try to get out because clearly there is something going on here"

"I said I would help you, you ungrateful wench!" Inhaling sharply to keep calm, the Queen glares. "Besides I am not the one keeping secrets around here and if there is one thing you should learn while you reside in my castle is that I detest anyone who keeps a secret!"

"Well then let me go!" The blonde huffs. "I just want to get home, I told you-"

Cutting in, the Queen sneers. "Exactly where is home? According to my sources there is no one searching for you"

Keeping quiet, Emma looks away.

"Graham take her back to her chamber"

"Yes your majesty" bowing to his Queen, the huntsman takes hold of the blondes shoulder and steers her away, back to the west wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing before the chamber door, the Queen ponders over her next move. She should really forget everything that had been said. She should really send the woman who clearly has no one else to the block for intrusion of her forest, but she couldn't. This unspoken word, this secret which the blonde is holding is getting to her too much. She needed to know what was going on. Closing her eyes briefly while taking a deep breath, the regal woman swallows get pride and opens the door without announcing herself. She needed to get to the bottom of this, even if it meant playing nice for the meantime. Moving inside the chamber, the Queen frowns at finding it empty. Did she not order her huntsman to return the woman at once? Clenching her fists tightly, she turns back to the door but pauses at hearing movement in the adjoining room. Stalking over to the adjoining door, the Queen realises that the young blonde must be in the bathroom as water could be heard running. Biting her lip, she stands against the wall. "I believe that in the time that you have been here, I have not once asked your name?"

Sinking into the bathtub, Emma glances towards the closed door in surprise of the Queen's presence then gulps to find her voice. "..Emma..."

Smiling to herself, the Queen rests her head back against the wall as she smooths down her dress. "Pretty name Emma. I..I wanted to apologise for my actions. I am truly trying to help you but I fear that not everyone accepts me and I heard you talking. What is so wrong that you have to hide it?"

Looking down to her stomach, the blonde sighs before answering. "Nothing..except..everything. I...I do have someone waiting for me. A wife and..a daughter, she's now 3 and so confident and strong. I know you said you couldn't find anything but it's because they are not in this realm...or even time. I shouldn't even be telling you this but I need to get home before this little one inside of me decides to make an appearance. My wife would never forgive me or herself. She'd be throwing fireballs at this very moment if she's realised I'm missing"

Raising an eyebrow at the mention of fireballs, the regal woman looks across the room absentmindedly. Trailing her eyes towards the small vanity, she spots a set of rings. Shaking her head with a soft smile, she strolls over. "Word of warning dear, do not leave any prized possessions laying around. You cannot always trust my guards. Given the right opportunity they would steal from you" gently picking up the rings, the Queen's smile drops.

"Oh..okay..thanks for the warning"

Separating the rings, the regal woman lifts the princess cut, gold, diamond ring to inspect it more closely. Frowning at recognising the item, she tilts her head back to the closed door in which the blonde is behind. Trying to hold her temper, the Queen grips the rings within her palm as she releases a shaky breath. "Why the hell do you have the ring my father gave me?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hearing the Queen shout in anger, Emma's eyes grow wide in fear as she manages to climb out of the bathtub with a slight struggle and grab the gown waiting for her draped across the chair by the sink. "I..can..explain!"

Pacing outside in the chamber, the regal woman stops dead in her tracks with a glare towards the bathroom door as she passes a note towards her guard on watch before bellowing. "You have 5 minutes until my huntsman gets here to take you back to the dungeon, start talking!"

"It's..it's not your ring, your majesty it's mine" hugging at her arms protectively, the blonde leans against the wall too scared to leave the room. "I have not left either yours or your guards side, how could I steal from you? I don't even know where your chamber is. Please, you have to believe me, I wouldn't do anything to upset you..or offend you.." Biting her trembling lip, Emma gives a shaky breath. "Go check wherever you keep your own jewels..I didn't do anything wrong"

Listening intently through the door, the Queen tries to remain calm as the chamber door opens to reveal Graham.

"Your majesty? You need my assistance?"

Resting her head back as a tear rolls down her cheek at hearing the huntsman's presence, Emma sniffles as she rubs her bump while whispering. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry.."

Trying to take in what has been said, the brunette monarch holds a hand out towards Graham. "If you could wait here and make sure that our prisoner does not escape, I will be back shortly"

Frowning at the use of prisoner, the huntsman's nods and stands beside the bathroom door to guard as the queen disappears in smoke.

Appearing within her chamber, the regal woman makes her way hastily over to her vanity. Clicking the lock of the bottom draw with magic, she yanks the brass handle in frustration and peers inside. Lifting the lid to her box where she kept her most precious jewels that not even a guard has seen, the Queen crouches down, ruffling her cleavage baring dress to look further. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, she takes out the precious ring that matches identically to the one she holds in her other hand. Settling back onto her feet, the confused woman frowns as she glances between the two rings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storming her way back through the double doors of the guest chamber, the Queen dismisses her huntsman with a flick of her hand. "Go wait outside incase I need you"

"Yes your majesty" taking himself outside, Graham glances back curiously at the door to find the regal woman stepping towards the bathroom door and forcing the lock with her magic.

Having heard the commotion outside, the frightened blonde jumps back with a start at hearing the lock snap and moves herself off of the wall and over to the far end of the bathroom as the Queen enters.

"Explain this!" Placing herself within the doorway with no means for Emma to escape, the brunette holds her hands out to show her the matching rings. "How did you replicate it?! This was not only given to me by my father but he made it for me for-"

"Your eighteenth birthday.." Staring with guilt, the blonde lets out a shaky breath.

Frowning at the young woman's knowledge, the Queen questions "How did you-" trailing off, she gulps slightly at the blondes sudden movement.

Moving forward slowly with one hand protecting her bump, Emma takes her own ring back while trying to ignore the ache of missing her wife back home when her fingers brush gently against the brunette's open palm. "This isn't a replica..it's the same one" looking directly into the regal woman's eyes, the blonde realises there is no one out without the truth revealing itself. "I told you I was from a different time right? It's the same ring, well aside from the fact that mine has a little excess glue due to a diamond falling out while I was washing up" watching the Queens eyebrow quirk up in fascination, Emma swallows hard then closes her eyes for her next confession. "It was you. You gave me this ring.."

"I don't even know you"

Opening her eyes at the cold remark, the blonde sighs. "Of course you're not going to believe me...but I wish you did. In my realm, it's the future and I know you, you know me.."

Watching warily, the brunette clears her throat. "Even if I do know you, I would never give this ring away"

"Well you did. You can thank our daughter for that.." Slamming her mouth shut at spilling too much information, Emma goes wide eyed mirroring the Queen as the shocked woman begins to pace.

"Our...what?..."

Cringing, the blonde shakes her head as she curses herself. "I shouldn't have just.." Hugging her arms awkwardly, she glances around the bathroom. "Is there anywhere else that we could discuss this?"

Pausing in thought, the brunette simply nods and engulfs the pair in smoke before they appear in the dining hall. Turning towards her guards the Queen gestures towards the door. "Out!"

Smirking at Emma with satisfaction as the trio of men scarper, the regal woman makes her way towards to fire place and sits upon an arm chair, gesturing to the one opposite. "Sit."

Strolling slowly over to the empty chair, the blonde sits cautiously and waits.

Running her hand up and down the arm of her chair agitated, the Queen glances across the small table which separates her from Emma. "You said we have a child?"

Hearing the slight waver to her voice, Emma nods. "Yes...when I said about my wife and daughter I meant..."

Piecing it together, the regal woman's eyes widen once again. "I'm your wife? I can't be.."

Instinctively rubbing her bump as she sits back, the blonde smiles at the Queen having the same venerability as her wife, which she has always found endearing. "Yes you are. For nearly four years now. We got married just before we found out you were pregnant"

Swirling her hand to conjure up some wine, the brunette gulps down a large mouthful then chuckles in disbelief. "That is certainly not true. I am unable to carry a child"

"You told me all about the curse you put on yourself, which clearly broke. True love can do that you know.."

Watching Emma's face turn into a mischievous grin, the Queen bites her lip to prevent a smile then realises what she had said and looks away. "I had that once. He's now gone.."

Glancing down to her lap, the blonde clasps her hands together awkwardly. "..Daniel..I know all about him and what Cora did. I know you're not going to stop trying until you've brought him back. At least in this realm.."

"What of yours?" Questioning with barely a whisper as she has grown sad over the memory, the brunette continues to look away.

Facing the Queen, the blonde smiles a little. "You, Regina..found a way to move on. All you ever wanted was to be loved right? Well you find it and you eventually move on and be happy.."

Finally meeting Emma's gaze, the Queen purses her lips as her eyes gloss over. "With you.."

Nodding, although it was not posed as a question but more of a need of reassurance, the pregnant woman pats her tummy. "With me, Grace and our little Henry in here"

Letting out a tearful smile, the brunette looks to the woman's stomach. "Henry?"

"Yes Henry, after your father of course.." Sharing the smile, Emma locks eyes with the Queen and grows serious. "I know it's a lot to take in..I shouldn't have told you anything. This could mess everything up and you could end up doing everything differently.."

Shaking her head at the thought, the regal woman appears adamant. "I won't. We will sort all this out and then I'll procure a memory potion.."

"I hate the thought of you..feeling alone again. Being given a small glimpse of what it's all going to be like then have it snatched away.."

"Maybe so but its what is needed to be done to get that life.." Looking completely bewildered, the Queen sighs. "I can't believe I have children.."

Biting her lip to prevent a chuckle at the regal woman's current expression, dressed so superior and empowered but looking so normal, the blonde relaxes in her chair before stating. "I can't believe you've hidden those outfits from me.."

Laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, the Queen holds her head before daring to look towards Emma as she hears the young woman join in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Strolling along the corridor in silence, both unaware of what to say, the two women pause before a large iron door. Taking in her new surroundings, Emma frowns.

"Wait..this..this is where you found me last time and practically blew my head off. I thought no one was allowed in this side of the castle?"

Shaking her head, the Queen looks towards the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Emma, I think it's safe to say that certain events have changed that, wouldn't you?"

Hearing the regal woman say her name once again, Emma bites her lip sadly and simply nods her answer. Picking up on her awkwardness, the Queen continues with her task and conjures up a knife.

Growing wide eyed at the sudden action, the blonde holds her hand out in a panic. "What are you doing?!"

"I sealed everything in here. It needs my blood to open. It's the only way to keep things safe nowadays with the amount of thieving guards I appear to have, not to mention the amount of magic about or Rumplestilskin" the brunette explains as she slides the metal blade across her open palm carefully then squeezes her hand into a fist to release small droplets of blood onto the lock.

Cringing at the sight, Emma gulps slightly before exhaling slowly. "I did not need to see that.."

Side glancing the blonde, the Queen appears apologetic. "Right. Pregnancy hormones..probably not helping"

Shrugging, Emma gives a small smile for the concern. "It comes and goes.." Looking down towards the brunette's hand, she reaches out on instinct. "You're still bleeding.."

Staring down towards the blondes hand clutching her own gently, the regal woman hitches her breath and freezes. "It's not a big deal"

As the Queen waves her free hand across the top, both women watch as the wound heals and disappears from sight.

"See. All gone" taking her hand back, the brunette clears her throat and pushes the iron door open.

Stepping inside behind the brunette, Emma looks around the secret room filled with numerous shelves containing potion bottles of different shapes and sizes and large wood trunks around the outskirts.

"Your vault..." Whispering her current thought, the blonde eyes the regal woman as the woman simply stares curiously. "At home..you..you have a vault which contains all this.."

"Oh..." Beginning to search her potions, the Queen questions. "Well dear do you have any idea as to where I can find ingredients for a way out of here?"

Chuckling, Emma walks forward to join the search. "That has to be the first time you have ever asked for my magical advice. You normally scold me for going anywhere near these bottles.."

"I can be quite possessive with what is mine. Maybe you should stand by the door.." Giving a smirk, the regal woman takes a few ingredients for a memory potion for when this is all over.

Smiling at the banter, the blonde continues looking. "Got any magic beans?"

Starting to laugh, the brunette rolls her eyes. "If I did we wouldn't be standing here but somewhere far away..preferably where I can live out my days alone without having to constantly look over my shoulder"

Biting her lip, Emma looks across and meeting the woman's eyes. "You get it eventually, just not alone"

Giving a coy smile, the Queen looks away embarrassed. "I can live with that.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting upon the large, quilted bed within her temporary chamber, Emma scans her eyes across the pages of the spell book down in front of her. As she turns the page, she places her hand lightly against her stomach which is threatening to block her view. "I knew your mother would pull through for us kiddo. Hopefully we can find a solution home before she casts a curse of some kind.."

"I believe I can help you with that in some way.."

Lifting her head towards the door, the blonde closes the book and stares eager for more information. "You found us a way home?"

Seeing the young woman's eyes light up in hope, the Queen purses her lips while furrowing her brow. "No..but, there is a way we can send a message to your realm..so that she..the other me, can know that you're okay and safe.."

"Really? How?!" Shifting off the bed, Emma approaches the regal woman with an excited smile. "It would put my mind at rest too knowing that she knows we are okay"

"Write a note and include a piece of information that only you would both know. We don't want her thinking you've been kidnapped and that the note is fake. If she is still anything like me, she will make whoever stands in her way, pay"

"Of course she is still like you. She will always be a known as a Queen"

"I meant my added status dear, in which people fear me.." The brunette explains sadly while looking towards Emma's bump. "I hope they don't..I wouldn't want my- our children to suffer for my mistakes.."

Reaching for the Queen's hand, the blonde smiles softly as she steps closer. "Past mistakes. All of which was because you were misunderstood, you never really meant to hurt anyone did you? It was just a coping mechanism. People treated you unfairly..starting with your mother and put you down so you just assumed if I were to be shown as a person of evil, I may as well act on it to survive. Am I right?"

Feeling her eyes begin to glisten, the brunette swallows hard as she nods. "You really know everything about me don't you?"

"Yes. It's all part of the commitment I made to you. To love all of you"

Letting slip a small smile, the Queen squeezes Emma's hand back. "Maybe once you've done your note, I could learn a little more about you"

"Sure.." Continuing to smile, Emma runs her thumb across the brunette's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following on behind the reigning monarch, Emma tightens her borrowed cloak, having been told by the woman that they are to make a trip. Pausing behind the Queen who comes to a stop at the castle entrance, she waits patiently as the brunette exchanged words with her guards on watch.

"I have business to attend to. Make sure you are on guard at all times" gesturing to the blonde behind her, the Queen states. "She's coming with me"

"Of course your majesty" stepping towards the pregnant woman, the guard retrieves some shackles from his pouch and snaps them on her wrists causing Emma to go wide eyed.

Watching what her guard does, the regal woman glares in anger over his decision. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get your hands off of her!" Approaching the pair, the brunette shoves her guard back and tugs Emma gently towards her, making the shackles disappear in the process. "Don't you dare do that ever again. Do I make myself clear? Or so help me your head will be the next one to be displayed above my gate!"

Moving quickly back to the door in fear, the guard nods. "..yes..your majesty.."

"Emma here is not a prisoner but a guest. Treat her with respect" subconsciously slipping her hand into the blondes and gripping tightly, the Queen moves past the guard and out to her carriage.

"Where are we going?" Allowing her curiosity get the best of her, Emma waits for a response as the regal woman opens the door and helps her into the carriage first, giving the footman a death glare to stay back.

Climbing in beside her, the Queen fixes her dress and taps on the wall in front to signal to her horseman to go. "To see a mermaid.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde drops any further questions and stares out the window towards the never ending forest, admiring it's scenery but feeling a loss for her small town, wishing she was at home.


End file.
